Don't hurt me
by Liemet H. Fallrose
Summary: I think I started liking Sirius somewhere between 4 and 5th year. What can I say? He grew up. Not in the sense that he became more mature, to be honest I never think he will grow up in that way, but he became, well, fit.
1. Madeline Julia Sawyer

Life is not easy when you're a teenager.

Especially when you fancy your best mate, who you know you can't become emotionally attached to because you know in the end, you will get hurt.

* * *

><p>Said best mate, AKA Sirius Black was a ladies man, he was never in a steady relationship, but he fooled around with the majority of the 5, 6 and 7th year girls at Hogwarts.<p>

My longest relationship was in 4th year.

My relationship to Andrew Bennett lasted about 3 months, and to be honest, it wasn't all that serious either.

Everyone else got a boyfriend or girlfriend at the time and it was nice to have a snogging partner.

After three months, we decided to break it off, and just be friends.

I think I started liking Sirius somewhere between 4 and 5th year.

What can I say? He grew up.

* * *

><p>Not in the sense that he became more mature, to be honest I never think he will grow up in that way, but he became, well, fit.<p>

"Madeline, there's two letters for you. One from Hogwarts and one from your secret admirer!"

My eyes snapped open and I rolled out of bed. Finally it was time for the book list from Hogwarts, which meant it was almost September 1.

I ran downstairs and pulled the letters out of my little sisters prying hands, and poured myself a cup of coffee while I was in the kitchen.

I sat down by the kitchen table and opened the first letter.

**_"__Dear nugget, hope your holiday's been nice._**

**_Mine was miserable until I finally had enough of my bloody parents and moved in with the Potters, sorry I haven't written much this summer, but to be frank, you haven't written much yourself._**

**_I have a lot to tell you, but I just don't have the patience to write it all down, so you'll just have to accompany me and the rest of the Marauders in Diagon Alley tomorrow, and while we're there we can shop for the books on the hopelessly long book list we got this year._**

**_Hope to see you there_**

**_Sirius O. Black"_**

I folded the letter and looked up at my sister standing a few inches away from my face.

"Sooo, what did it say?" she said, staring at me with big green eyes.

"Abigail Sophia Sawyer, keep your nose out of your sisters business, if she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have to" said mum as she set down four plates on the table.

She called my dad in from the living room and we all sat down to eat breakfast.

My mum picked up my book list and looked at it for a few seconds, "so when are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"I was thinking I'd just meet James, Sirius, Remus and Peter there, and we'd shop for books together. Oh, and I need a new uniform, after 3 years, mine is a little small." Mom looked at me for a bit,

"I don't know Mady, Diagon Alley gets awfully crowded at this time of year, and I really don't think you should be going there alone, besides Abigail needs books too." I looked at dad begging him wordlessly to talk to mum.

"Honey, Madeline is 16 years old, she's not a little girl anymore, I think she is quite capable going to Diagon Alley by herself, besides she'll be there with her friends, so she won't be alone, and she can just take Abbie with her."

I gave him a thankful look, before turning to mum with pleading eyes, she sighed and nodded, "okay, as long as it's alright with Abigail."

Abigail nodded vigorously, I rolled my eyes.

Of course Abbie didn't object, at 12 years old she has just started noticing boys, and her boy of choice, James Potter, sometimes I felt bad for her, knowing she didn't have a chance in hell with him.

He was 4 years older than her, and he was completely smitten with one Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I went back to my room to write a list of everything I would need in Diagon Alley.<p>

Books, uniform, quills, ink and a new book bag, my last book bag got ruined when Sirius tried to steal my Charms notes and we ended up having a tugging war in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

It ended with my bag ripping in two, my books and notes flying everywhere and one huge git running away with my notes.

Thinking about Sirius I decided to reply to the letter he sent.

_**"Dear booger, you moved out from your parents?**_

_**You have to tell me everything when we get back to Hogwarts!**_

_**I finally talked my mum into letting me go to Diagon Alley without her and dad, but Abigail is tagging along, I feel sorry for James already.**_

_**I'll see you in Diagon Alley in a couple of days.**_

_**Madeline J. Sawyer"**_

I folded the letter and sent it with my brown and white barn owl Archibald.

After watching him fly away for a while I closed my bedroom window and looked at the huge mess of clothes lying on my bedroom floor waiting to be put in my trunk. I sighed before getting to work and folding them.

While I was at it I decided I'd clean my trunk, throwing away all the random rubbish that had been taking up space in my trunk for the past 6 years.

There were broken quills, old text books and random drawings I'd drawn while bored in class.

At the bottom of the trunk I found a picture of me and Sirius from the first day at Hogwarts, standing with our arms around each other at Kings Cross station, smiling widely to the camera, I looked at the picture and saw an 11 year old Sirius trying to tickle my 11 year old self, we were almost the same height at that time, now he was almost a head taller than me, and he loved to remind me of how short I was. I smiled to myself remembering back to that day.

* * *

><p>Sirius and I met when we were 7 years old.<p>

We lived a couple of streets away from each other in London, and we had met in the park one day during summer.

I was there with my parents and then 3 year old sister, and had seen a boy with short black hair sitting on a swing by himself, I'd walked over to where he was sitting and asked if he wanted to make a sandcastle and we've been friends ever since.

We didn't find out until later that we were both magical, but he's pureblood fanatic parents didn't care for us being friends since I was a half blood, from a fullblood mother and a muggleborn father.

So we'd usually just stay at my house.

When we started Hogwarts we both got our own friends, but we still managed to keep contact with each other, sometimes even hanging out with both his and my friends.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wish I could go back to that time, when we were both carefree. Before I started fancying him, I knew it was just a matter of time before he'd find out, and that he would at some point break my heart, I was just putting it off for as long as I could.<p> 


	2. Meeting friends

"Mady, come on, you're so slow" Abigail dragged me down the street through Diagon Alley.

We'd already been there for two hours and I still hadn't seen my friends, and to be honest, I was seriously starting to regret bringing my little sister.

Abigail was a proper girly girl, so of course we had to go through the muggle shops in London before going through The Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley because she apparently was in dire need of new clothes, shoes and makeup.

She had always loved playing dress up, borrowing mums dresses and high heels, and recently mum had begun letting her use a small amount of makeup.

I looked at her as she examined her appearance in a nearby shop window.

I could already see that she would become taller than me, having inherited dad's height, we both had mums looks though, both had curly dark brown hair, though her hair reached to the small of her back and mine went just below my shoulders.

We both had big forest green eyes and thin lips. But while she had a cute little button nose, I had a slightly longer one.

Though she was cute now, I knew she would grow up to be very beautiful, and boys would probably trip over themselves trying to get her attention.

* * *

><p>"Madeline Julia Sawyer!" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw my best friend Ella standing a few feet away from me with her two brothers Liam and Jack, waving at me.<p>

I smiled and waved at them before dragging Abbie with me over to where they were standing.

Ella almost pounced on me giving me a hug, "It's so good to see you, how was your summer? Mine was fantastic! I brought a gift to you from Italy, I don't have it with me now though, I'll just give it to you on the train to Hogwarts. I've missed you so much!"

How she was able to say all that in one breath is beyond me, she was a ball of energy and could be tiresome at times, but I still loved her.

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly before turning to her older brother Liam, giving him a hug, "It's nice to see you Sawyer", he said before holding me at an arm's length looking at me "Tell me, have you grown taller?" he asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes before hitting him on the arm, my height was always the butt of everyone's jokes.

I smiled looking at Ella's 13 year old brother, he didn't look at me though, his eyes were plastered on Abbie. I smiled while rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>Turning my attention back to Ella I asked "You haven't seen the Marauders anywhere have you?", She looked behind me before nodding and pointing to the Quality Quidditch supplies shop, where you could see the back of James Potters messy head through the window.<p>

We walked into the shop with Ella and Jack, leaving Liam behind, because he apparently had seen a great pair of legs he just had to get to know a little better.

We walked into the shop, and saw James and Sirius in a heated argument about which broom was the best, Remus was standing beside them rolling his eyes at the stupid discussion, and Peter was nowhere in sight.

"You've got to be joking, the Comet 220 is nowhere near as good as the Cleansweep 4.

"You're nutters Padfoot, there's no way a Cleansweep can beat a Comet."

Both Ella and I rolled our eyes, it was not unusual for the boys to discuss quidditch, I was not a quidditch fanatic, I enjoyed watching the sport, but other than that I completely zoned out.

Remus was the one who saw us first, he came over and gave us a hug "How have your summers been?" he asked politely, smiling down at the both of us.

We talked for a bit before I felt two muscular arms go around my shoulders in a tight hug, I knew it was Sirius from his scent, he used to hug me all the time, well he hugged everyone all the time, what can I say, he's a hugger.

"Hello Nugget, how are you?" he asked in my ear, "I would be better if you weren't choking me to death" I said a little out of breath.

He immediately let go with a sheepish look on his face.

I laughed, stood on my toes and patted his head.

"Hey, not the hair, never touch the hair, you should know that by now Madeline" He said defensively while he looked in the mirror fixing his hair, even though there weren't a single strand out of place.

I rolled my eyes while our friends stood there laughing. Sirius Black was concerned about his hair.

* * *

><p>We went through a few shops before deciding to take a break and buy some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.<p>

The Marauders being the gentlemen they'd like to think they were insisted on us girls and Jack finding seats while they got the ice cream, after getting everyone's orders, they ran inside to get the long awaited ice cream.

When they got back the three of them balancing 7 bowls of ice cream between them, they insisted on figuring out who wanted which ice cream without being helped out, they got every single one wrong except for themselves, which got everyone laughing.

* * *

><p>All through the day Abbie would try to be near James, she even kicked Jack out of his seat to be seated beside James, which made him very jealous, pore bloke.<p>

All James had to do was look at her and she would blush and giggle, I felt sorry for James considering she was in the same house as him, but secretly glad that I didn't have to deal with her 24/7.

At the end of the day everyone except Ella and Abbie were dragging their feet just begging to go home and go to sleep.

After Abbie had bought her 4th sweater and 3rd pair of shoes, I said enough was enough and decided it was time to go home.

I knew it was a bad idea of mom to let Abbie have the key to the family vault in Gringotts, there was bound to be trouble when we got home, considering how many galleons she had spent in just one day.

After hugging everyone goodbye, Abbie and I were prepared to take the floo network home, but I was stopped and pulled aside by Sirius.

"I just wanted to say it was really good seeing you again Mady" he said with a small smile as he looked down at me.

"It was good seeing you too Sirius" I smiled widely up at him. He gave me a big hug, and right before he let go he whispered in my ear, "you look really beautiful Madeline".

I gave him a puzzled look before I got dragged away by Abbie who was dying to show mum and dad everything she had bought.

I had no idea what that meant, but I decided I wasn't going to put too much thought into it, it was just Sirius, he was an affectionate boy, that's just how he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't properly introduced myself, my penname is Liemet H. Fallrose, which is inspired (though it is original) by names from the hunger games, which I am also a big fan of other than Harry Potter. For some reason I had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter, but I stuck through and finished it, just for you. Now, I have an idea about how I want this story to go, but I you're your opinion of what you want to happen in the story? So just write down your ideas in the reviews and I'll have a look at it. And also, it would be nice if you tell me what you think of the story so far?**

**Liemet H. Fallrose**


End file.
